generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wszemir/thinking about arranging 'guidelines'
it's something about what I've been thinking of for some time now - this place is quite littered and disarranged so I was thinking about setting a bunch of guidelines which would help to improve this wikia to some extend - I'm posting it so far as a blog entry so any pros and cones could be voiced out here unofficially and after arranging all the points and being (un)approved it could be posted and working as official set of 'rules'. ah, one more thing: to the 'gallery' I've added some Flickfreak's ideas so here we go: "in this line of work we all have to do things we don't want to" -'doctor Holiday' Since most of you might hate rules just as much as Rex - try to think of this page content as of guidelines to help you grasp the sole idea how things should work here. If you still decide to do things your way: do not be surprised if your work would be either changed or even brutally delayed. Article overview Writing * Write in English, check spelling and proper usage of tenses. * Do not use slang and abbreviations. * Do not use offensive/swear wording. * Divide articles properly to sections and paragraphs so text would remain clear and easy to follow. :: Each paragraph should be of similar length :::try to name each section shortly(e.g.trivia appearance history, plot). :::: use references referencing The articles should be re-written in such form that they won't start with "in episode such and such character did this and that" -It's for viewing comfort and cleaning articles so they would look reliable and professional. Reference should contain: season's number, episode's number and it's title * Even Trivia should be referenced when possible * un-referenced material can be deleted due it's speculative nature - referenced materials however can't (they can be re-written but sole idea have to remain untouched UNLESS references are FALSE) * not every sentence has to be referenced - every new thread however has to. examples *In "the swarm" Rex was shown to wear underwear with motorcycles pattern -> Rex wears underwear with motorcycles pattern *In episode "the day which changed everything" Rex stated that "his bio spikes every time he(Rex) sees her(doctor holiday)" -> Rex thinks Holiday is hot *In episode 'written in sand' Caesar states that ZAG-RS has his and Rex's mother's voice -> ZAG-RS has Violetta Salazar's voice *In 'written in sand' Van Kleiss meets Rex at the nanite free desert -> Van Kleiss and Rex meet again as they both investigate phenomena of nanite free desert paragraphs the article should contain above paragraphs: characters *appearance ::how character looks(height, eye colour, skin tone etc) ::: what character wears(past clothing, normally worn set of clothes and those extra onesRex's motorcycles underwear and him wearing Six's suits etc) :::: special traits (e.g. Rex's scar on the back of his knee) *history - overview about character's struggles before the series prior up to the beginning of the GeneratorRex storyline. Appearance - (character's name)/Appearance The Informations about each episode should be put into (charcter's name)/Appearance section(the shortcut is enclosed within info box) and should contain what said character did in each of the episode (if the person was absent in any of them - the episode is not mentioned) ::side stories(like CN magazine stories) also should be part of (charcter's name)/Appearance it's content should be put in approximate chronological order. *M.Rex/Origin - If character made an appearance in M.Rex Duology his/her similarities/differences along with his/her story should be noted. *relationships - SHORT summary how characters interact with each-other and how their relationship changes over the story development :if character interact with "too many" people he/she should get separate site over that matter but the link to said page should be contained *Skills and abilities - short overview of what character can and can't do. *Trivia - informations NOT MENTIONED anywhere in article before/does not fit under any of above categories. *References - exist to prove reliability of informations stated in article Quotes - (character's name)/Quotes the link to the page is under (charcter's name)/Quotes''' section - the short-cut is enclosed within info box''' the content of this page should be handled pretty much like the Gallery or Appearance sections *quotations should be put to it's proper place within episodes *choose only essential quotes which does not need to much further explanations. organizations/groups * Purpose - what is organization's reasoning * History - all whens, wheres and hows * Facilities - headquarters and other places which belong to the organization * members: ::leader(s) - who runs the organization :::noteworthy members - best known members * Uniforms - note if any *trivia places/facilities * location * purpose * noteworthy residents * Trivia Info box if available each article should contain proper info box matching it's content Infobox Picture Each infobox should contain a original picture showing character up to his shoulder - full body pictures should be put to the appearance section or gallery. Pictures It's allowed to put pictures into the articles. yet before you do so the attention should be paid to: * Pictures should represent informations with which they are put up with. (e.g. do not put picture with Circe and Rex next to the paragraph of Holiday's relationship with Six etc.) * do not 'clutter' the articles with too many pictures - pay attention to the article overall layout, so it would help the readers with the text rather than spoiling the fun. * any pictures which are not either produced by MoA or accepted as official material (e.g.fanarts) are prohibited to post on main articles and should be removed from the site (except those used at personal pages and blog entries) Gallery *The gallery should be divided by episodes - pictures which do not fall for any episodes (comics, magazines, trailer snapshots, fusion fall screen-shots etc. - should be posted under 'other' category) *pay attention to put pictures in proper places so they could be easily found when needed *Add pictures that only contain Generator Rex or anything related to this show. *Do not add fan pictures. One reason is to keep this Wikia as official as possible. *Screen captures are the best, but try to add pictures that are informative. Too many second sequences are okay but it's a bit unnecessary, try something that is after 5-10 minutes laps. *Name them right. No cursing names, but rather an informative name for the pictures. Give it captions if you think it's necessary. Personal opinions THIS WIKIA IS ABOUT OFFICIAL FACTS ONLY!!!! Please stop yourself from voicing out your personal opinions/crack parings/fan theories etc. anywhere at the side apart places especially made for that purpose - like blogs, talk pages etc. *FAN CHARACTERS/IDEAS FOR NEW WEAPONS, EVOS, EPISODES should be either removed from the official article status/re-posted as a blog entry. If any of the users need to voice out his/her creativeness either do it on his/her blog, FANON wikia or write it in a fanfiction form over fanfiction(dot)net. Parings Note only OFFICIAL parings and crushes - such as Holiday/Six(love), Noah/Claire(crush), Rex/Circe(which apparently is an ex-crush/love/whatever). Any other parings which weren't officially confirmed are prohibited - like Kenwyn/Rex or Rex/Beverly (ok, they might went to the mall but it's all). Please restrain yourself from pointing out so-called OTPs and Crack!parings in both hetero- and homo- cases. Similarities to other series Comparing to other series/ mangas/comics/movies/games/etc. is PROHIBITED unless proven with reliable sources!!! so NO, for further notice, comparing Generator REX to any series(and it's characters) like digimon, silent hill, Ben 10 etc. UNLESS proven (the interviews with Man of Action/ creators' blog entries/ official site news etc.) There are certain stereotypes of characters/clothes/hairstyles/etc. which appear now and then in various series so pointing them out is only time consuming. IMPORTANT note!! If you do not agree with any of the above points/want to add another ones - voice your opinion! - so the informations could be verified and changed with other users' approval. Category:Blog posts